Stand by Me
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: his dad told him that if he was placed into Slytherin it would be ok, but it wasn't, until he met Scorpius


********************************************  
Alright this one is for John Dezero, Thanx for reviewing! It's a bit short, but i've never written one about these two before so be gentle?**

**NOT FOR YOUNG EYES**

**CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!**

**E-MAIL ME! **

**Mistress Slytherin  
*********************************************

Albus Severus Potter was not happy. His father had told him that it would be ok if he was in Slytherin, but he knew now that it wasn't. The moment the hat had screamed out Slytherin the hall had gone silent, because he was Harry Potters son he was supposed to be a Gryffindor. His own siblings had turned their backs on him when he got off the stool and the teachers watched him with sad disbelieving eyes. So with his head down conscious of every one's gaze he made his way over to the Slytherin table. Even the students in his own house scowled at him, though they he supposed at least had a valid reason to hate him, after all most of them had lost a family member to his father. He was surprised though, when a pale hand that almost looked womanly it was so fragile stretched out in front of him. He blinked owlishly at the hand before looking up at the boy whom it belonged to. Creamy skin stretched across aristocratic cheek bones setting off the intelligent grey eyes; carefully he shook the hand offered.

"Scorpius Malfoy." The boy said with a drawl. Albus was entranced by the pale beauty.

"Albus Potter." He said, the boy next to him smirked.

"Nice to meet you Potter." Scorpius said.

"You too." Albus replied genuinely ignoring the looks that his brother was sending him.

_Two Years Later..._

Albus had tried to ignore Scorpius' blatant beauty. He'd tried just about everything to push his wayward thoughts of what it would be like to kiss his best friend from his mind, and he nearly succeeded. Nearly. But when Scorpius came back to the dorm one night with a girl clinging to him, Albus broke. He'd dealt with the torment his siblings had reigned upon him, he'd suffered through the teachers pitying looks, hell he'd suffered through the enigma that was his very name, but he could not simply stand by and watch Scorpius kiss some other girl. So he chased her away with harsh words until she finally ran away crying, Scorpius had looked at him like he was insane.

"What'd you go and do that for?" the boy drawled only a hint of anger coloring his voice. Albus glared at him.

"What were you going to do with her?" he asked instead. The blush that spread across Scorius' cheeks usually made him want to blush, but today it just made him angry.

"What's it to you..." Scorpius muttered looking away. Albus couldn't stand it. He dropped the book he'd been holding and grabbed Scorpius instead. Gray eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and plush lips parted in a gasp when he sealed them with his own. Excitement filled him as he gently caressed his friend's lips with his own, but Scorpius shivered. Albus pulled away in shame unable to look at his friend.

"I'm sorry." He whispered turning away, but before he could take another step arms wound themselves around his waist holding him still.

"No." Scorpius whispered. "I-I liked it." He said, Albus didn't have to turn around to know that his friend was blushing.

"Y-You did?" He asked quietly, afraid that Scorpius might change his mind. The arms that had been holding him carefully turned him around.

"Yes, I did..." Albus' eyes widened when the shorter boy reached up and kissed him. He didn't know how or when or why even but Scorpius had captured him and pinned him to a board like a butterfly. Kisses turned into touches and slowly Albus and Scorpius found themselves missing articles of clothing until finally when the back pf Scorpius' legs hit his bed they were naked. Scorpius blushed deeply as he was laid down onto the soft bed as fingers and teeth worked his body into a frenzy. Albus watched with rapt attention, soaking up every whimper and gasp he new lover made until he had found himself at the pink little entrance. He looked up at the flushed Scorpius.

"Do you..." Scorpius nodded though the blush staining his cheeks had deepened into a red. Albus shivered at the sight before him. True, he knew that they were both virgins, but Uncle George had told him (despite his own embarrassment) what he needed to know as well as a handy lubrication spell. With shaking hands he performed the spell moaning when Scorpius gasped and arched unknowingly against his penis.

"...c-cold." Scorpius managed, Albus smiled and began peppering Albus' chest with kisses as he carefully slid a finger past the tight ring of muscles. Scorpius tensed around the intrusion and Albus paused to let him adjust.

"Relax, it will help." He suggested, Scorpius looked at him with frightened eyes before nodding and forcing himself to relax. Albus sighed in relief and began sliding his finger in and out of the hole while he played with Scorpius' pink nipples returning the boy to his breathless state before gently slipping in a second finger. Scorpius whimpered at the burn and gripped Albus' shoulders tightly.

"gah...it h-hurts..." Scorpius whimpered, Albus kissed the trembling lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked though he truly didn't want to.

"N-No." Scorpius said wrapping his arms tightly around Albus' neck as the fingers began stretching him, sliding in and out scissoring as gently and carefully as they could. Soon, the pain became pleasure and Scorpius found himself pushing back on the fingers. Albus watched in amazement as Scorpius began to ride his fingers, thrusting back on them and moaning loudly.

"One more." He said softly, grey eyes cracked open only to slide closed when he kissed the swollen lips and slipped a third finger inside the heat.

"Albus!" Scorpius cried out pulling away from the kiss his eyes wide with amazement. Albus smirked at the expression on his soon-to-be lover's face and brushed his fingers against the small bundle of nerves again. Scorpius cried out and clung to him panting. Albus began targeting that spot enjoying the feel of the soft sweat slicked skin sliding against him as he stretched Scorpius' body. Finally he put his hands on Scorpius' hips and stilled the boy's movements. Scorpius whined desperately when he pulled his fingers out before a look of understanding crossed his features as Albus pressed the tip pf his cock to the twitching entrance.

"Ready?" Albus asked softly, Scorpius gripped his hand and pressed it to his cheek before nodding. Albus pushed in as slowly as he could and had to stop himself when he was finally buried to the hilt inside of the tight heat that was clenching and unclenching around him. Scorpius cried out tears leaking from his eyes as the pain split through him, when he found that he could finally open his eyes he saw the look of concern on Albus' face and let himself relax completely.

"Move." He whispered. Albus nodded and pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in. The first few thrusts were painful, but when the pulsing erection managed to brush against his prostate the pain became an added flavor making the pleasure all the more sweeter. Albus watched his lover writhe beneath him as he lost control of his body panting and moaning while Scorpius fairly screamed every time his prostate was hit.

"ah...Sc-corpius!" Albus hissed as he felt himself grow closer and closer, but it was Scorpius who reached it first. The lithe pale body arched off of the bed while wide grey eyes glazed over and his name spilled from the parted lips. The sight and the feeling of the already tight walls rippling and clenching around him was all that was needed. With a scream he felt himself cum deep inside of his lover's heated body. Scorpius looked at him through half lidded eyes and he knew he was lost.

"Amazing." Scorpius whispered and Albus found...he couldn't agree more.


End file.
